A New Mew is Born
by graceful-charity
Summary: Charity was just a normal teen singing sensation but all that changed when she went to tokyo for a trip and managed to get black puma genes inside her
1. just you average teenstar

Hello I'm Charity and I am the Latest Member of the Tokyo mew mew. This story is how I went from teen singing sensation(Yes I have a record deal) to a teen with black puma genes inside her. This story involves love, trust, music, action, drama and offcourse what's a story without break-ups and revenge so please enjoy episode one of A New Mew is born

Charity opened her eyes and looked around there was nothing but the dark obisque. She took a step forward and then heard a voice "Chaarrritty…Charity… you are one of the chosen few…follow me to Tokyo and your destiny will begin…"the voice faded and Charity was about to open her mouth and question the voice when there was a blinding bright light and it became to much for Charity and she fainted. Then she opened her eyes and she was back in her room and sunlight was pouring through her windows and sweat from her face she got up and went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror at her icy blue eyes, her flawless pimple free skin and her bright blonde hair. She then washed her face and then looked at the note her aunt left next to the sink.

"Charity remember you have to be at New York International Airport at midday your uncle Ben and I have a great surprise for you so please be good and don't cause a scene. Love your Aunt Belle." Charity smiled at the note.

Then walked to the mantle shelf in her room and picked up a photo of a man, a woman and child in the park. Charity felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and said "I still miss you mum and dad." She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out jeans, a t-shirt with graffiti on it, some converse high tops and a cap to hide her face. Then Charity left for the airport

**New York International Airport**

Charity arrived at the airport and stood there trying to blend in with the crowd while waiting for her aunt and uncle when suddenly charity heard and ear piercing scream she turned and saw a crowd of girls running towards her "Ohh Shizzat." Charity said and then bolted to the first store she could find. She realised she was in the CD/DVD store HMV she looked at the CD's and one rack caught her eye "SOLD OUT the title was "Love Just Is by Charity Sinnett." She smiled then walked out and pulled her hat down further on her face. She was walking endlessly around the airport when her phone went off.

"Hello?" said Charity "Ohh Charity Ben and I are at terminal three please hurry…beep…beep." Charity shrugged her shoulder and found her way to terminal three and looked around and the only person there was her Aunt Belle. "Belle where is Ben?" "Well Charity you know how well you did in school this year even with the distraction Ben and I decided to do something special for you…So were going to…Tokyo for one month." Charity jaw dropped she was shocked and so excited at the same time "But Belle what about my luggage?" "That I packed it last night. Now get on the plane uncle bens waiting." Charity began to walk through the tunnel to the plane and was surprised to see Ben behind the controls of the plane and this was a…a…a private jet. Charity couldn't contain herself so she started screaming and jumping up and down (she's only human). During the trip charity began to think about things and that's when she remembered the dream she had and realised that the dream had told her that her destiny would begin in Tokyo but it was dream it can't mean anything can it?

**Tokyo **

Charity stepped off the plane and took one look around and was mesmerized by the people and the colours around her. She was walking out of the airport (now with a large Louis Vuitton Suitcase in hand). Ben, Belle and Charity piled into a taxi and drove to the hotel. Charity was glued to the window looking at the sea of people walk down street after street (there was not a free space on the sidewalk. They eventually reached the hotel and Ben and Belle told charity she was free to explore Tokyo as long as she was back at the hotel by 6:00pm sharp. So Charity agreed (of course after she had a shower and got dressed into a new outfit of tights with shorts over the top and a Chanel jumper and handbag.

Charity loved Tokyo all the colour and looks. She was amazed at the harajuku look and she was really amazed at all the vending machines. She go out some money and got a drink she was talking small sips when she saw a girl whispering to another girl and pointing to Charity.

"This isn't what I think it is." Thought Charity and then more girls started forming around the group of girls and then they all started running towards Charity. Charity dropped her drink and ran for her life she ducked down streets but the girls followed her. Charity ran into a park and hid behind a tree and the crowd of girls ran straight past her. Charity let out a deep sigh and looked around and saw a cute café across the road. She walked through the café doors and was amazed by all the cute bits of interior when a large blast of fire went flying past her face. "HELLO! Welcome to Café Mew Mew." Said a little blonde girl and dragged Charity to a table in the corner. A red haired girl came over and took Charity's order.

"Ryou is that the girl is that the girl were looking for?" "Yes Ichigo she's the one who will defeat our latest enemy, but we have to get to her before they do".

Charity sat in the café waiting for her strawberry shortcake. When she saw this gorgeous blonde boy walking towards her she began to panic. When suddenly he said "Charity Sinnett please come with me as I have something to show you". He pilled her out of her chair and began to pull her through the kitchen and then down a dark stairway. "Hey jerk where are you taking me?" Yelled Charity as she struggled to get out of his grip "Ohh I knew singers were whiney but shut-up". Charity and this mystery guy were having a verbal fight. When Charity was bought into a room full of computer things. Then she saw five girls standing around all wearing cute little waitress outfits.

"Ryou are you sure this girl is one of us?" said the girl in blue. Charity looked at the girls and realized that the purple one was the famous Zakuro Fujiwara. Then the blonde man said "Charity have you heard of the Mew Mews?" "Wait aren't the mew mews the ones who were on the news?" replied Charity. "Well yes, but I have something important to tell you…you are…well a mew mew." At that point Charity just collapsed and lost consciousness.

"Oww my head…Where am I?"

Charity looked around and was sitting under a tree in the park…"What…wasn't I…I can't remember anything…wasn't I just in…Oww." Charity looked around and saw couples sitting down on blankets and having picnics. "I wish I had a boyfriend. Someone who could love me." Charity sat n the grass and sighed she got up and started walking when "BANG!" "Hey watch it ass...OMG." Said Charity as she saw what she hit, a really cute blonde boy. "Mister I'm so sorry about that." "It's fine umm girl?" "Charity my name is Charity and you are…" "I'm Ryou." "Well umm Ryou can I buy you a drink or a bite to eat". "Umm ok it's the least you can do for bumping into me." So charity smiled and grabbed Ryou's arm and they walked up the street.

Part Two up soon


	2. pls explain whats going on

Chapter 2 

A destiny fulfilled

Charity: Do I get to kiss Ryou in this chapter?

Ichigobell: Umm if I told you wouldn't that ruin the chapter?

Charity: How bout you whisper it to me?

Ichigobell: I can't whisper it to you as this is typed up!

Charity: Fine be mean!

Ryou: Wait! You want me to kiss that singing wannabe? How funsarcastic

Ichigobell: Ryou don't be mean, besides I've seen you look at her smirks

Ryou: Look if I acted nice I'd lose my bad boy look!

Mint: I want a BIGGER part, a bigger trailer an…

Ichigobell: Look all of you stop F#$ complaining and let me start the story or I'll make someone go on a killing spree!

Silence

Ichigobell: Now that I had a talk to the characters I can begin the story. I hope you enjoy chapter two of a New Mew is Born!

"So Ryou what do you do?" said Charity sipping her coke. "Well Charity I own a café called café mew mew. What about you Charity what do you do?" "Well Ryou back in the states I have a well... I'm a singer." "Ohh so you sing in school?" "No, no, no I have a record deal." "Ohh I get it now you want to be a singer." Charity couldn't believe how dense this guy was. "Look I can't make this any simpler I'm…a…singer…I…have…a…record…deal…now…do…you…understand?" Ryou nodded then they began to have a long, long, long conversation. Then Charity looked at her watch "Ohh shit I have to be back at the hotel in 15 minutes and I'm ages away!" "I can take you." said Ryou. The two got into Ryou's car and were then zooming down Tokyo's highway. As Charity and Ryou pulled up to the hotel with only a minute to spare Charity looked at Ryou and blushed. Then Ryou leaned over and was only millimetres away from her face she pushed out her lips. "You'd better get going." Whispered Ryou. Charity was about to grab the handle when suddenly Ryou grabbed her back and pushed his lips onto hers. "Ohh my god my first kiss. I always wondered what it would be like." Thought Charity. "Bye." Whispered Ryou and Charity got out of the car. It had begun to rain and Charity watched the car zoom off. She spun around and began to giggle. The rain had completely drenched Charity as she walked into the hotel. "Ohh Charity what happened to you?" Said Aunt Belle. "Ohh nothing at all." Replied Charity smiling. "You'll catch a cold and get sick. Go get dressed where going out for dinner" Ben told Charity Firmly.

Charity stood in her room and looked out from her balcony. She looked at the building and all the lights. It was like something you'd see in a movie. Then her thoughts were broken as her phone began to ring. She fell onto her bed and answered it. "Hello…" "Hi Charity its Ryou." "Oh…umm Hi Ryou." "Hey Charity I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight coz I know this really awesome club…" "Well I have to go out to dinner with my uncle and aunt but I can sneak out later." "Ok…I can pick you at 10pm." "Sounds great I'll see you then."

7pm

"So Charity are you finally ready to go." Said Belle tapping her foot. "Ohh Belle you were always so impatient." Said Ben smiling at Belle. The three set out for dinner and during this entire time Charity just kept string at her Dior watch. Eventually it got to 9pm and Charity was still out. "Hey Belle, Ben…I have this…appointment thing I have to go to…" "Ok then. Bye Charity." Said Ben staring at Belle. So Charity left the restaurant and was eventually back at the hotel. "Shit it's already 9:30." Said Charity dashing up to her floor. Charity was at her wardrobe and picked out an aqua short mini dress with silver heels. Charity did her hair up with a diamond clip. She was finishing her make-up when her phone rang. "Hey Charity I'm outside…we have to hurry. Charity picked up a Louis Vuitton purse then was dashing down stairs and was eventually was in Ryou's car. The car started up and everything was normal till Ryou said "Charity were not going to a club." "Ohh are we going somewhere special." Replied Charity fluttering her eyelashes. "You could say that…" the car sped down heaps of small roads. Charity felt worried that there were no cars along these roads. "Charity if you are who we think you are then they will definitely be after you." "Huh?" The car pulled over and Ryou got out Charity followed. "Now Charity I'm about to give you something you must never lose." He put a small pendant in her hand and whispered in her eye "Say Charity Metamorphoses." Charity looked at Ryou in confusion "Ok…Charity Metamorphoses." Then a warm feeling swept over Charity's body. Then she opened her eyes and everything looked normal then she looked at her outfit and… "Screams loud…what the hell happened to outfit and what's up with my hair. Charity's outfit was now a black dress with four points that split at the bottom with a fuchsia trim and tie around the hips. Her shoes were now long stiletto boots with a fuchsia folded top. Her hair was the same but with fuchsia streaks. "Well Ryou do you want to explain why I look like this?" When something rubbed against her leg she looked down to see…a…a…tail. She felt her head and felt two ears. Screams again "Charity you are now…a…Mew Mew." Charity's jaw dropped "What the hell is a Mew Mew?" "A Mew Mew is a girl with animal genes inside her in your case it's a black puma. You are a defender of faith you must protect the innocent. Charity was still trying to get over the fact she had a tail. "Now Charity…this must be a lot for you to take in so once you get back to normal we will go clubbing." "I really don't think I can go out looking like this!" said Charity pointing down at her outfit "Just stop thinking about it." Said Ryou as he kissed Charity on the lips. The warm feeling washed over Charity's body she blinked and then she was back to normal. Drops of rain began to fall and the two dashed back into the car.

Ryou and Charity drove through the city. The car trip was so silent. Charity just sat there and wondered what was she going to do? Did Ryou actually like her or was he just into her for her weird power. As Charity was thinking of these thoughts the car pulled up to a club. "Were here." Said Ryou as he was getting out of the car. Then the two were in the club and ordering drinks when that red haired girl who took Charity's order at the café. "Ryou can I talk to you for a sec?" Ryou and the red haired went and talked. "Did she do it? Did she? If she did you have to tell her of the…others." "I was going to get her to met the Mew-Mews first then tell her about…them." "Well the times come our Mew-Mews are here and the…others are coming."

Charity was sitting at the bar stool slowly drinking her Bacardi breezer. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned expecting to see Ryou but she didn't instead she saw a girl with long brown hair and really dark brown eyes. "Hi aren't you the singer Charity Sinnett. I absolutely love your songs you are soooooooooo talented." "Umm…Thanks." Said Charity smiling a confused fake smile. "Hi! I'm Jasmine can I sit with you as your boyfriend seems to be busy with that red head." "Ohh…he's not my boyfr..." "Ohh so he's single well someone will be after him right away most likely that skanky red head." Now Charity was actually beginning to think she did like Ryou more then a friend and who is this red head and what does this Jasmine want.

Now who knows what will be revealed next chapter? I don't or do I Thinking Well If I told you it would spoil the whole plot so please review my 2nd chappie of Mew Charity or else…….grrrrrr…rrrrrrr

Yay! This is the start of Chapter 3 and yes there will be a catfight meow, There will be love, drama, betrayal and maybe even a frozen dinner involved. So please enjoy Chapter 3 of Mew Charity.

Charity didn't know what to think was Jasmine right did Ryou like that red head, What was with Jasmines attitude and did she like Ryou as more then a friend. Charity got up off the stool and was walking toward Ryou when her entire world began spinning and then she passed out.

The warm wind woke Charity from her sleep. "Ryou I…Ohh." Charity saw she was in her hotel room. "How did I…When did I…Oww my head." Charity got up and went and stood on the balcony. The morning view was breathtaking even if there were only tall buildings. Looking out onto the city made Charity freeze then she didn't see the city she saw an ocean and a girl in all black walking into the ocean. The girl turned and Charity knew that face but it was blurred. Then Charity looked around and was back on the balcony. "What was that and where was it?" Just as Charity was having these thoughts her phone rang. "Hello…" "….rity…harity…Charity…" "What? Who are you?" "I am what you wish what you want…" "

Sarah Panozza- 8 -


	3. to the present and future

Graceful-Charity:

Well I have being so busy with school and stuff that I haven't being able to update lately and I have also being stuck on ideas (I have a short attention span) well hopefully you enjoy this next chapter cos I didn't know what to write so if it's crap sorry.

"What do you mean that 'you are what I wish' please explain" "Charity if you want to know come to that park where you met Ryou at 8:00pm and I will be revealed" "Wait how do you know about th" beep…beep…beep.

Charity wondered how this person knew about Ryou and what did they mean all will be revealed. Maybe it's a stalker/fan Charity had them before and they went to any length to meet her (one even hid in her tour bus). What really made her confused was the girl she saw on the beach "Who are you?" "Charity who are you talking to?" She turned to see Belle all dressed "Charity we do have to get going we have an appointment" "Huh? Appointment?" said Charity feeling very confused. "Hurry up and get dressed. We really need to go". Charity threw on her Ed Hardy jeans and one there t-shirts and her black converse high tops and she raced down to the hotel lobby panting (she forget about the lift) "Hurry up Charity" yelled Ben already running out the lobby doors with Belle in hand. Charity chased after them to the car waiting outside.

When in the car Charity asked "So what's this appointment we have to go too?" "You'll see". Belle said staring out the car window. The car trip seemed to drag on forever but thankfully Charity had her I-pod and was listening to "Thirty Seconds to Mars" her absolute favourite group Charity began to think "Hmm I wonder if I could do a song with them…then I could meet Jared Leto…then my life would be complete". Charity then broke out into hysterics and couldn't stop. Soon the car stopped and Belle, Ben and Charity all got out of the car. Charity looked around and realized "This is a…a…sc…sch…school". It was then she realized what Belle and Ben were up to "You planning to leave me here evil glare aren't you". "Well you see Charity, Ben and I have to go to Europe for a few months because of our jobs so…" "But why do I need to stay in Japan and not New York". "Well you just seem to be enjoying Tokyo and this is supposed to be the best international school in all of Japan. Also we'd just feel better if you stayed somewhere where you can't get into to much trouble. Now let's go inside". Charity stood there and refused to move "I can't stay here". "But Charity you…" "No I can't". Then Charity ran off through the campus gardens "I can't…I can't be abandoned again, no not again". As she was running she heard someone call out to her she stopped and saw Jasmine (the girl from the bar). "Charity what are you doing here?" Charity looked down at the ground "I…don't know". "Wait…are you going to attend this school?" "At this point in time it's very possible". "Wow that's so cool. I go here and it's an amazing school. You would love it, it's the best". "I bet it is". said Charity with a sarcastic voice, Jasmine then grabbed her by the wrist "Come on let me show you around". Jasmine said smiling and for some reason Charity didn't pull back and refuse.

**A Few Hours Later**

Well eventually Charity agreed to go to the school but she still had a week before she began. She checked the time and realized it was almost 7:30 and she had to be at the park at 8:00. So she left the hotel and ran to the closest train station and she just made the train. She knew there was a stop just before the park and that is where she decided to get off. The train carriage she was on was empty and she expected it to be packed with people or even just a few but it was just her. So she didn't really need to have her hoodie pulled up over her head but she liked it. Eventually the train came to her stop and she got off and the lights in the station were flickering on and off and then they went out all together, so she used the torch on her phone and left the station. She was walking along and all the streets were empty. She thought to herself "What the fuck is going on here? Where is everyone?"

She came to the park and looked at the time it read 8:05. She waited for 10 minutes but no one showed "I'm an idiot for showing I don't even know who I'm meeting here. God I'm so dense. I'm just going to head back to the hotel". She turned to leave when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She felt she was being watched so she stood there turned away from the movement and felt something coming close to her. When it felt like the thing was right behind her she turned to do a spinning kick but it caught her leg. Charity then saw it was a person wearing a cloak. Then the person let her leg go and Charity fell onto the ground "Charity…You came I'm so glad". The person reached out to help her up. Charity hesitated and pushed herself off the ground "Are you the one who called me?" "Yes I am… I need to tell you something…important". "Okay" "Well the powers you've acquired" "Powers? What powers"? Charity replied feeling scared "Don't hide it I know about them and you are not alone there are plenty of others just like you. But not all are trustworthy and you shouldn't trust anyone". "Then why should I trust you?" "Because…" The cloaked figure removed their hood and then Charity froze up "Because I'm you". Charity stared at the woman who she had to admit did look a just look like her but at least five years older. "Charity I'm here to tell you that you will make a decision that will leave the world in jeopardy and then evil will conquer". "Wait, What? Who's the evil?" "The one you have grown to love…Ryou. He will be your ultimate downfall; he's the one who will destroy the world we have now". Charity began to back away "You're lying…I don't believe you…You're an imposter aren't you?" "I see that you don't believe me so let me show you something" The older Charity pulled out a silver heart shaped locket. I looked just like the one she wore around her neck "It could very well be a copy there have being plenty of photos of me wearing it" "Open it" Charity did and read the inside "Charity, we will always love you. You must be strong and believe in yourself and never give into anyone". "This is…" The message our parents engraved into this locket they gave us before they…died". The older Charity said "Now do you believe me?" Charity nodded and she her eyes begin to prickle with tears "I have to go now". Said Charity and then she ran off back to the train station. Then the older Charity stood there and had a smirk across her face "That was too easy".

Ok that was chapter 3. What did you think pls review. What do you think older Charity's motives are? Ok the next chapter will be up soon so enjoy and don't take any of my ideas

Luv Ya all so much

gracefulcharity


	4. what comes before the original?

It has been two months since Charity has been attending Tokyo International School and it's been 29 days 10hours and 28minutes since she heard from Ryou. Sure Charity had managed to fit right in she was popular partly thanks to Jasmine but she didn't really care but she missed the nightlife of New York City. The school had a curfew of midnight on friday and saturday but it took 2 hours to get into Tokyo and and 2hours to get back so it was to hard to go and party. Charity missed her porsche, she also missed her sidekick mobile, and of course the English language but mostly she missed Belle and Ben. Yet somehow she was getting through it.

The dining room at breakfast was buzzing with chatter of classes, gossip and of course boys. Charity was reading the newspaper when an article caught her eye "Artifacts stolen from endgered animal exhibit" she continued to read on "yesterday 3 artifacts mysteriously vanished from the Tokyo museum. The event occured at night but the cameras in the museum remain untouched in no one ever shows up on the screen. One moment the objects are there then they are gone. The alarm system never went off and another odd thing was that where each object once sat was a black feather. Police are still looking into the case and will have more information soon" Charity placed the paper down and continued to eat her breakfast trying to think into that article. It gave her feeling of soemthing that wasn't normal something that had to be more then theives. It just reminded her of Ryou and the fact she now had black puma genes inside her.

That morning Charity drifted from class to class not taking any of the lessons in, in english she started speaking french. In math she was called up to the board to solve an equation and did a science one instead. People soon began to steer clear of her (at least for the day). Eventually it was lunch time and again the dining hall was buzzing with peoples conversations. She decided to go to her room and read because after all she had a spare next so off she went. She was leaving the dining hall when suddenly she walked into a girl (she does this alot) "OH MY GOD!I'm so sorry" said Charity helping the girl up "It's alright" replied the girl who smiled. Charity took a look at this girl she had on the school uniform but she was wearing prada loafers and louis vuitton hair clips. Her hair was short just above the shoulder but she had a small bun on either side and it was darker blonde then Charitys but still blonde and she had aqaumarine eys. "My name is Sally-Anne Sinason. I've just moved here from Los Angeles before that I lived in Sweden." It took Charity a moment then it hit her "Your a Sinason, Are you the Sinason hotel heiress." Sally-Anne looked unimpressed "YessighI am" "Well I'm Charity Sinnett and I lived in New York so..." but Sally-Anne had already walked into the dining hall been followed by the principal. "Well she's a bit of bitch" thought Charity "why did she look so down once i realised who she was?"

**The Next Day**

"Finally it's Saturday" thought Charity as she got out of bed and ran down the hall and into another room "Jasmine!" Charity said jumping on Jasmines bed. "Charity go away it's only 8:00am" "But Jas, It's Saturday lets go into Tokyo I need to go do some things." "Later" "No not later" replied Charity kicking Jasmine we need to go in 1 hour as we have to get to the station" Jasmine mumbled "Jas, We can meet cute boys" and once Charity said that Jasmine was sitting up "when do we leave Charity?" Charity and Jasmine were about to leave when Charity saw Sally-Anne up and sitting alone. "Jas, I'll meet you outside, ok?" then she walked over to Sally-Anne "Hey Sally" "Sally-Anne" all right Sally-Anne, would you like to come into Tokyo with Jasmine and I?" "I can't" "But it'll be fun" "No" "Why?" "I said no"..."Why?" "Fine I'll come. happy now" "yep" said Charity. Jasmine, Sally-Anne and Charity sat in silence to the station but once on the train they all began to talk and Sally-Anne was fitting in just fine.

Once the three girls arrived at Shibuya Station, Charity promised she'd meet the girls back at the station in 3 hours she had some stuff she had to figure out. Her first stop was the the museum where she looked at the exhibits and also picked up what she could on the stolen artifacts and came up with nothing. So then she had to be strong and go to Cafe Mew Mew to see if they had picked up anything. She walked up to the doors and tried to open them but they were locked so she knocked and waited but got no answer so she decided to turn mew mew and get in there that way. Once again she was in her pink and black outfit and she easily made it to the 2nd storey balconey and opened the glass doors there and walked inside. She transformed back into her ed hardy jeans, juicy couture top and her pink nike sneakers. She began to take the winding staircase down to the labs as she guessed thats where everyone would be as the cafe was empty so as she descended into the dark she hoped that they were here. She opened the door to the lab and there was still no one there so she looked around and checked their computers (they hadn't signed out) and discovered something intresting that were other animals on the mew mew data system more then the number of mews and more importantly it says these genes were put into girls even before the original group but it didn't have any profiles on who these girls are so Charity was about to leave when a hand smacked down on her shoulder "What do you think your doing" Charity turned to Ryou "Why didn't you tell us?" "tell you what" "about the others" "you mean Ichigo and the others" "No the ones before that...the original mews"


End file.
